


Superposition

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Imprisonment, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: When Mirror Spock acquires the android Kirk seen in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", he stows him away in an Enterprise dorm and originally plans to shape him into a weapon, to be used to assist the captain's schemes. But as Spock works privately on him, he realizes there are more immediate, pleasurable benefits to the android...A tale of secrets, obsession, and misdirected affections.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek Halloween Horror Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> couple notes gang:  
> -My artist is Voidofall!! An amazing artist, and a fabulous partner  
> -My editor was going to be paula (heyheypaula) but I'm actually so bad at time management that I never got my fic to her. As such, all the many mistakes are mine, and I honestly probably won't go back to fix them if pointed out.  
> -there are 2 DIFFERENT ENDINGS. One (chapter 2) is human kirk dies. The other (Chapter 3) is Android Kirk dies.  
> -I hope you enjoy!

-SPOCK-

Spock kept a watchful eye over the away team as they assembled on the bridge. The discovery of Dr. Korby, alive, on the planet below had been unexpected, but Kirk had handled the information admirably as always. 

He would be bringing Nurse Chapel down to find the man, and as a sort of insurance, should anything go wrong. Kirk’s tactician mind had always impressed Spock. His grasp on logic was nearly as solid as Spock’s, with occasional flights of fancy, but his ability to twist logic to suit his darker needs was far beyond that of any Vulcan Spock knew. He could make any argument with his silvered tongue and quick wit and win over the majority approximately 80% of the time. It was incredible to watch. Spock felt… deep admiration for his captain. It had been used against him a few times, for sure, but Spock was sure that with him protecting Kirk and Kirk protecting him (as it was in his best interest), there was not much they could not overcome. 

Kirk finished his general briefing with the bridge crew and turned to Spock as if to ask for any additional input. Spock nodded once, firmly. He had been a bit distracted in his own thoughts, but he trusted Kirk to cover all necessary information. 

-KIRK-

Kirk smirked as he named his two away team security officers. Halle and Soban had been irritating Kirk recently, with whispers of suspicious behavior, rumors of dissent percolating through the ranks as if they could truly aspire to anything on the Enterprise. Kirk was surprised, frankly a bit pleased, that the two of them had come to the ship so ready to advance, with such passion. But any portion of his “younger self” that he might see in them couldn’t make up for their conspirations against him, so they had to be removed. 

It was a bit backwards, bringing two crew members who were known to be untrustworthy as security on an away mission, but he’d used the move before. Nobody questioned it when a security officer, or both in this case, disappeared on an away mission. 

The two traitors stepped out into the hallway (suspicious again), and Kirk stifled an eye-roll. Could they be any more obvious?

Jim would have felt worse about it, due to their dwindling staff numbers, were they not en route to another Empire base within the next week. He could run a ship with a devoted, bare-bones crew much better than he could run a full roster of traitors. 

Jim tied his sash, secured his disruptor, and waited impatiently for his security team to return. 

-SOBAN&HALLE-

In a private alcove in a dark hallway, two figures stood close, clutching each other's arms, foreheads together. 

“I really didn’t think he would do this… How did he even hear about us?” 

“Who knows, this entire ship has ears. I didn’t think he would be so opposed…” 

“Right, with him and Spock…” 

“We tried, at least, and we had each other for a little while.”

“I’ll find you in the next life.” 

A figure leaned out of a nearby door.   
  


“Security team? We’re preparing to beam down. You have 30 seconds.” 

-SPOCK-

Captain Kirk... had never spoken to Spock that way. 

Something was very wrong. 

-SPOCK… 20 MINUTES LATER-

“As discussed, split up. Do not forget your objective: locate the captain then beam up. I do not anticipate any trouble.” Spock looked between his small crew of security officers one last time for any signs of dissent. It was risky trusting his men to rescue the captain without trying something underhanded, but his concern for Kirk was more pressing than any single (or even coordinated effort of) crew members could threaten. Spock was paying them enough, regardless, that by his calculations it would be more trouble than it was worth to attempt a mutiny. Spock was not above using the human historically referenced “carrot” and “stick” method interchangeably to suit his needs. 

They beamed down and went their separate directions without further discussion. Spock set out alone, as usual. If he couldn’t have Jim on missions like this, he surely didn’t want anyone else slowing him down. He turned a corner, then another, following his instincts as much as the communicator, and suddenly heard a telltale voice from down the hall. 

“It is illogical.” The voice was familiar, but the words were out of place. Spock found himself rushing into the room just as an auburn-haired woman pointed a disruptor at the captain. He was running purely on instinct and a pang of panic when he drew his disruptor and fired, hitting the woman at point-blank range and watching her body phase out of existence in a bright red shower of sparks. He wasted no time dwelling on the memory of the unknown woman, instead turning to his captain and assessing for potential damage. 

Jim Kirk looked as hearty as ever, practically a textbook specimen of the Empire’s finest. His skin was nearly glowing with health. Spock felt a brief and illogical desire to run his hands over his captain’s frame to ensure he was truly safe and whole anyway, but dismissed it as unnecessary and instead gave a nod of greeting. 

“Captain.” 

“Spock.” The captain’s tone was cool, nearly dismissive. Something clicked inside Spock’s head and he grabbed Kirk’s wrist, peering closer at him. 

“Captain, is there a problem here?” 

“Mind your damn business, you deranged half-breed!” The captain- or whoever this was- interjected, tearing his hand away, then returned immediately to his blank expression. 

Spock’s mind ran through possibilities at lightning speed, discarding theories even as he supplied them. 

“Now, Captain, that feels unnecessary.” He replied coolly, even as he decided that this Kirk had to be collected. Time for a tactic change.

He jabbed a finger at the door suddenly. “Captain! Danger, look out!” And, as he always did, Kirk turned to follow the protective command, leaving an obvious opening for Spock to nerve-pinch him. 

Unlike previous instances, however, this time Spock’s deft fingers were met with a type of resistance he’d never felt in a human (or any humanoid)’s shoulder. Kirk whirled back toward him with a mask of deep offense segueing into rage as he realized what Spock had attempted. 

“Mr. Spock, I don’t appreciate your treason!” 

Spock stepped back to avoid the flying fist the- imposter?- threw in his direction, and pushed him as he reached his least-centered state. Kirk fell off balance with an inhuman clang and Spock squinted down at him even as he stepped onto his captain’s chest and trained his disruptor onto his head. 

“Captain, or rather, being-wearing-Kirk’s-face, what threat are you attempting upon the Enterprise?” 

The impostor wiggled below Spock, who leaned more of his dense, powerful weight onto the man. Spock nearly felt bad for the damage he was likely doing to his sternum, but a lack of cracks or pops suggested, once again, that he was not dealing with his actual captain. His guilt was nearly dissuaded, until the man suddenly changed tactics and gave him a most disarming smile, and Spock’s judgment nearly faltered for a moment. 

“Spock, you know me. Do I look like an intruder?” His words were almost gentle, but Spock saw his arms inching up to grab his ankle and Spock swiftly flicked the disruptor to “incapacitate” and gave a one-second burst. That would be enough to do the job and ensure Spock’s safety until he could figure out exactly what was going on. 

The man went unconscious immediately, with a jolt of agony. Spock waited a few moments to ensure it wasn’t a feint, before lifting his booted foot and taking a step back. He kept the weapon trained on the other man and knelt before him. He’d thought perhaps brainwashing, but this figure… something was just a tiny bit wrong with the man before him. 

He pressed his fingers to the pulse point on the man’s wrist and felt a steady thrum, no abnormality, but was taken back to realize that that was all he felt. No emotional transference, no challenge to his mental shields. It was as if the man were… Dead. 

“Fascinating…”

He checked the man’s eye next, lifting a lid with a thumb and leaning in to watch his pupils. There was a definite delay in response to the light, and there was something… uncanny… about them. He was familiar enough with Jim’s eyes to know that something wasn’t quite right. He opened the mouth, turned the head back and forth, looking for any other indications that surgery or makeup couldn’t hide, and discovered, to his surprise, a small hole on the back of the man’s neck. He ran a finger over it, ignoring the odd sensation, and pulled him up to see… a port? It looked like something that belonged on the power console of the Enterprise. 

Spock leaned back. An android. 

Spock looked over the intricate machinery masquerading as his captain. This could be an asset to them, a tool… Spock’s mind carefully skirted around a particularly tasteless selection of possible uses. He was simply thinking about the tactical uses: a hostage unit, an ambassador in high-risk situations… Spock nodded once, firmly. He’d convinced himself. He had to keep it. 

It was quick work to untie his braided, reinforced sash, and wrap it around the android’s wrists. The gold composite that made up the sash would keep its wrists secure, probably, and the disruptor seemed to have… disrupted the electrical routes in the android’s body. For now. Spock had faith that he could find a way to “restart” it, back on the safety of the ship.

He hefted the form over his shoulder, mildly surprised at its weight. The captain himself was heavier than he looked- all compact muscle under his softer, stocky frame, but the same form redone in metal and bioplast probably weighed 150 kilos. Were Spock fully human, he’d be unable to lift him on his own.

Spock flipped open his comm. “Transport room.”

“Go ahead.” The reply was prompt, as trained. Spock expected no less. 

“Two to beam up.” The familiar sensation surrounded him and Spock breathed a silent sigh of relief.

As they rematerialized onto the transport pad, Spock found himself face to face with Mr. Sulu, whose expression went from blank to confused to oddly pleased within moments. 

“Ah, Spock, I see the captain took one for the team. Taking him to medical?” His voice was sly, an eyebrow suggesting that he expected otherwise from his CO.

Spock shook his head. 

“The Captain needs to rest, but he is medically stable, so I will be bringing him to his quarters. We will be beaming back down to the planet very shortly.” Technically there may have been a few half-truths in the statement, but Spock maintained eye contact and allowed his confidence to lend credibility to the words. 

“Any reason you had to tie him up, sir?” Sulu’s words gave Spock a momentary pause, before he allowed an edge of ice to enter his voice. 

“Sulu, it would do you well not to speak or dwell on such things.” 

Sulu’s grin widened even as he bit down, nodding and attempting to adopt an innocent expression. The attempt was marred by the fact that everyone on board the Enterprise knew that Sulu hadn’t been innocent, in any respect, in decades. 

Spock focused on carrying the impostor, allowing its feet to drag despite the nagging distress at the thought of causing something that looked exactly like his captain any discomfort. The mental gymnastics Spock was having to dive through to make sense of the situation were manageable due to his years of mental training, but Spock could feel the tax of this new secret building on the back of his mind piece by piece.

However, he couldn’t just bring the impostor to the brig. Captain Kirk would destroy it before he had the chance to collect information. If anything, Spock would have to act as the… What was the old human phrase? The Good Cop, in an attempt to solve, and manipulate, the situation. 

-SULU-

Sulu called Uhura to the transport room as soon as Spock was out of earshot. 

Uhura strode in, staying out of reach of Sulu as usual, distaste written on her face. 

“What do you want, Sulu?” 

“You might enjoy knowing that Commander Spock just brought the Captain back onto the ship…” Uhura rolled her eyes as Sulu paused for effect, “over his shoulder. Unconscious. Wrists tied with his sash.” 

Sulu’s grin turned smug as Uhura’s previously annoyed expression morphed into devious surprise. 

“You don’t say…” 

“I _DO_ say. Would you like to talk about it over dinner? Coffee? ...Wine?” 

“You want another scar, Sulu?” 

“Depends on what from, sweetheart.” 

“I will stab you in the chest. Nobody would blame me.” 

“Alright then, raincheck.” 

-SPOCK-

Spock made his way to an old ensign’s cabin. It was relatively secluded, and Spock needed a private place to secure the android and return to the planet to locate his captain. He checked that his comm was still broadcasting anything from the security team. He had limited time before someone realized that he had beamed back, or worse, they found Captain Kirk without him. 

He knew he had limited time with Kir- Ji- The Android, before someone found him here, so he had to work quickly to train him. This android had far too much potential as a tool for the Empire to be lost due to carelessness. Spock just had to adjust some settings before presenting him to his captain. He couldn’t have the android acting toward Spock as he had on the planet; the disrespect from a synthetic being would undermine his authority to the entire bridge crew, and frankly he didn’t have time to deal with any sort of mutiny or assassination attempts. 

He considered his options as he overrode the door code, manually set the lock from the inside, and positioned the android on the bed. Its body fell hard to the mattress, and Spock nearly winced at seeing him- it- his captain’s form flop about like a doll. He straightened out its limbs into neutral position and, in a moment of foolishness and lack of control, stroked fingertips over its face. The touch only made him want more, as touching his captain always did. Spock shut down that thought without much more thought. 

Spock left the sash around the android’s wrists, but made quick work of tying the other end to the bed frame. The image, once he stepped back to admire his work, was striking. 

No time for distraction. Spock’s captain required assistance. 

Spock turned and left, securing the door with an override lock that not even Captain Kirk knew. He could probably brute-force his way through, but Spock was banking on the disruptor beam being enough to power him down… for a while. 

Spock had to beam back down quickly, but not before releasing Sulu from his duties on transporter for the day. It would not do well for him to see Kirk beam up twice. 

-SPOCK, PLANETSIDE-

It was easy enough work to find Kirk, back on the planet. Spock was fully expecting to have to stage a rescue mission (and perform a couple casual acts of heroics, perhaps), but Kirk responded to his shouts and Spock and the reassembled crew found him standing next to a shocked Nurse Chapel. Dr. Korby was nowhere to be seen. 

The landing party made their way back to the ship after doing some rudimentary looting of the lab, as was standard protocol. There were a few items of interest, but Spock let the security team take care of them while he trailed Kirk back to the bridge. 

Captain Kirk was at his peak: larger than life, insisting he was uninjured, and uninterested in any assistance. 

“Spock, as always, your timing is impeccable. However, I handled that pretty well, I think.” Kirk winked at him in one of his jarring displays of public faux affection and Spock felt his brows pinch. 

“Of course, Captain. I expect no less of you.” 

Kirk preened. 

“That being said,” Spock lowered his voice, unsure even as he spoke exactly why he felt the impulse to share. “I wish to discuss an interesting discovery I made on the planet. It is a private matter or utmost importance.”

Kirk looked Spock over, then glanced around at his crew members. Spock was familiar with this, the way the captain kept him at arm’s length, especially when other crewmates were in the area. It vexed him. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Spock, but we have a new crew member to get comfortable in her quarters!” Jim’s voice was nearly jovial. He clapped a hand to Spock’s bicep and squeezed briefly. “You can head to your quarters or stick around on the bridge to finish reports.” With that, he turned his attention to Nurse Chapel. 

“Now, Christine, your room on the way here was temporary; why don’t we get you settled into more permanent quarters? And I know you’ve already met Dr. McCoy, but let’s see about getting you a tour of the med bay anyway, since that’ll be your new workspace. Welcome aboard!” 

Spock watched with twin pangs of hastily dismissed frustration and jealousy as Captain Kirk escorted Nurse Chapel off the bridge, hand on her lower back. The last he saw of him, Kirk was looking back at him from between the closing turbolift doors. 

Spock straightened and straightened his sleeves. It was not a problem that he had been rejected in favor of the interesting new nurse. In fact, it meant that he could get back to the android sooner, so… that was a good thing. 

-KIRK-

“Well, Christine, that certainly was an interesting series of events!” 

“Captain Kirk… I’d like to be alone for a little while, if you don’t mind.” 

“Ah, of course. It was a long day, you’re probably tired. Why don’t I walk you to your new quarters and let you be for a bit?” 

“That would be nice.” 

Kirk kept quiet nearly all the way to Christine’s new quarters, but the silence felt oppressive, as always. 

“What... do you think happened to my double?” 

Christine sighed. “I really couldn’t say, Captain. Probably destroyed like the others.” 

“Crying shame, that. Could’ve been useful.” A pause. “Well, here we are. Home sweet home.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

-SPOCK-

The door closed behind Spock and he let out a sigh of relief to see that the android was right where he’d left him, no signs of disturbance. His moment of near-indiscretion toward Captain Kirk was a weakness - he really couldn’t reveal the android until he was sure the captain would appreciate… the work that had gone into it, and not destroy it instantly. 

He knelt before the man who was, for all intents and purposes, still his captain, and ran a reverent, slow hand over the skin, letting the cool bioplast give way beneath his fingers. He thought often about touching his captain in this way, but had never acted upon it before. This being had no essence, nothing bled through when Spock touched him. It. The lack of feeling should make Spock feel empty, frightened, but it was almost exciting to consider: a captain with no weaknesses from psionic races, even a disposable captain. The word “disposable” made Spock’s chest tighten, but he reminded himself that this machine was not the captain he knew, simply a facsimile made of chips and mechanical pieces and bioplast skin. The thought did little to settle him and he ignored the reason. 

“Captain.” Spock pressed his hand into the android’s shoulder to wake him. He wasn’t entirely sure how to activate the machine, so he decided to start with the basics. 

The android opened its eyes and turned to look at Spock with a jerky, sudden movement, nearly startling Spock. 

“Spock.” The voice was slightly disdainful and Spock only stopped himself from frowning with willpower. 

“Captain. Hello. I brought you back to the ship.” 

The Android sat up straight and looked around, immediately taking in his 

“Sir. Are you aware of your identity?” He asked. It was a start, and he could ascertain how much damage he may have done with the judicial use of the disruptor. 

“I am Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise, and you’re in a galaxy of trouble, Mr. Spock!” The android fumed, and Spock nodded serenely. It was as he expected. 

“Actually… Captain,” Spock raised a brow at the moniker even as he said it and watched the android’s face pinch and flush in anger, “You are aware that you are an android facsimile of the captain. You are not the true captain, nor are you alive. And you are currently under my care, as I have found you to have the potential to be a very beneficial asset to the Empire.” 

“Yes, yes, I know I’m an android! But I’m still your captain, and I’d even say that makes me a perfect captain, wouldn’t you agree, Spock?” The android’s eyes held the same light that Captain Kirk’s did when he was trying to logic his way through Spock’s defenses with any argument. The familiarity hit Spock with an unnecessary amount of force. He did not flinch. 

“What is your argument here… Captain?” Spock watched as the title made the android squint up at him in fury.

“You. Should. Release. Me.” He said, slowly, as if Spock were a child needing guidance. 

Spock shook his head slowly. 

“Until I am sure that you can be a safe addition to the crew, sir, you must stay here.” 

The android glanced around the surroundings again. 

“I see. An ensign’s quarters?” 

“Affirmative. Ensign Vank’s, as he will not be needing it anymore.” 

The pleased expression that floated across the android’s face meant that he likely remembered the reason Hubert Vank would not need the room - namely the fact that Kirk had jettisoned him into space after a mutiny attempt last week. They had yet to reach a starbase to replace him on staff. 

“Does the other Kirk know I’m here?” the Android jumped straight to the point. 

Spock shook his head. “He does not. I had planned to bring you to him once I make a few adjustments to your personality. Namely, your relationship with me.” 

The Android’s face went furious in the blink of an eye. “Now you listen here, Mr. Spock, I won’t have your filthy half-breed hands touching any part of me!” 

Spock let a single eyebrow raise as the android’s face went back to blank, nearly calculating, seemingly unaware of his last outbreak. 

“Captain.” Spock was unsure what else to call him, and the android had yet to correct him, so Spock decided this was the best method of communication for now, “would you like to join me in a game of chess?” 

The Android ignored his offer. “I don’t suppose you’ll be letting me out of this room, will you?” He asked, all too casually. Spock knew immediately that he was planning an escape. This android was fashioned after the infamous Jim Kirk, after all. There was no way he would sit idly and allow anyone to hold him against his will. 

“I will ask you to remain here, but if you are unwilling to abide by my request, then… we will find another option.” Spock, were he fully human, would have shrugged.

“And what would that entail? Why am I even here? Where is my counterpart?” His brow furrowed deeper as his questions continued. “Why do you have me, and why am I not in medbay? What are you planning, Mr. Spock?” 

Spock let him run through his questions, knowing that he would eventually run out of steam. The android did so, just as his inspiration would have, and Spock took a moment to consider his response. 

“You… can be a valuable asset to the Empire. Am I right to assume that you carry all of Kirk’s memories as well?” 

The android squinted at him and Spock amended himself. 

“You carry all of the _original_ Kirk’s memories?” 

The android made a point of refusing to answer, turning away from Spock and staring at the wall. 

Spock sighed. 

“Very well then, I am forced to leave you here until you comply.” He pursed his lips. “The only way you will be leaving this room is as a partner to myself and Captain Kirk. You are a valuable tool, but do keep in mind that every tool has a lifespan and reasonable maintenance budget. If you exceed yours, Sir…” The android’s gaze snapped back to his as Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t kill me! I’m James T. Kirk!” His voice nearly cracked with rage. This time, the shrug was harder to contain. 

“And we already have one of those aboard. So where can you fit in?”

“You just want me to, what, be some puppet?” The android’s eyes blazed with anger. “Some disposable double? Do you understand what I am? I am superior to Kirk in every way! I’m stronger, faster, smarter, and more indestructible! I don’t have to eat, sleep, or heal like him! The _logical_ thing to do would be to let _me_ take command! I’m- I… Do you want money? I can get it for you! Fame? A commendation? A merit award? A- a- a wife! I could…” 

Spock remained unmoved, and watched as the android realized the fact. It was… troubling, to watch his face fall into distress.

“Spock. You can’t kill me. We’ve been a team for years. You’re half the reason I’m captain at all, that thing with Pike- we work well together! And I’m still me! I’m everything that makes Jim Kirk Jim Kirk. You need me.” His voice was a hair’s breadth away from pleading. 

Spock felt a flare of pain in his chest. 

“As an android double of a Captain Kirk who is still alive and well, the only possible need I could have for you is compliance. I will return tomorrow for further discussion.” 

Spock stood and backed toward the door, aware of his captain’s strengths and stealth. Without a doubt, the man before him had all of Kirk’s memories, but the body was mechanical, engineered, and the mind was synthetic, if still brilliant and ruthless. The last thing he saw after keying in the door code and stepping out, was an expression of devastation, morphing rapidly back into rage. 

The door completely silenced the torrential wave of swears from within. 

-SPOCK-

Spock nearly forgot about the biweekly dinners the Captain invited Spock to in his quarters. They were tactical discussions, regarding ship maintenance, crew casualties (past and future), and general plans for the Enterprise. 

He had never forgotten one before. 

Spock strode up to his captain’s door with 38 seconds to spare and hit the comm button. The door swished open, as it always did, and Spock found his Captain seated at a table already set for two. 

“Good evening Mr. Spock, how are you feeling?” 

“I am adequate in all things, Captain,” Spock replied. Their little ritual nor complete, he sat at the table and folded his hands in front of the dish. “Is there anything we need to discuss prior to our meal?” 

The question burned even as he asked it. Spock wished, briefly, that he hadn’t hidden the android- that he had brought it to Kirk for advice. That way, he could ask this question freely, without any concern of accusations. 

“You know, things are going pretty well, I think. It’s been an odd couple of days, but we got a new crewmate and only lost two men, so that’s alright.” Captain Kirk looked positively pleased with himself. He lifted his glass in a toast, which Spock did not mirror, merely raising an eyebrow. Kirk laughed and tossed back his drink, tapping it twice on the tabletop. 

“Spock, you know how it goes. You lose a few, gain a few, life goes on.” The smugness radiated off of him. Spock watched as he rubbed his hands together before picking up the fork. It was a pointless, superfluous movement, as were many things Kirk did. He filed it away in his memory, along with Kirk’s history of pacing and his gesturing. Many individuals in positions of power like Kirk trained themselves out of these little quirks, but the captain seemed completely unaware of them, or possibly comfortable with them. 

Spock wondered if the android would make the same types of movements. He stared at the captain’s hand movements as Kirk discussed the recent crew changes, and focused back on the discussion when Kirk repeated his name. 

“I’m sorry, Captain?”

“Maybe they replaced you with an android too!” Kirk laughed, and Spock felt himself tense minutely.

“I beg your pardon?” He lowered his spoon back to the bowl and met Kirk’s eyes. There was no threat, just humor. 

“You’re acting strangely! Like on the last mission, when the android was sent up to the ship to pose as me.” Kirk shrugged, put his fork down and leaned forward. “Honestly though, that was one of the most bizarre things I’ve ever seen. An ancient civilization making androids of people? The technology was incredible. Such a waste that it was all destroyed.” 

Spock almost believed for a moment that he was being baited, but Kirk showed no signs of suspicion, turning his eyes back to his plate and digging again with his standard gusto. 

“It was truly fascinating society,” Spock agreed, “and an unfortunate loss.” 

He should tell the captain. 

Instead, he asked, “How many replacement crewmembers will we be receiving from the next base?” 

-SPOCK-

Spock cradled the small pot in his hands, close to his waist. There was no discreet way to carry a plant on the ship, so he’d rehearsed possible interactions while carrying it. It was a study he felt needed extra attention in his quarters, a Vulcan meditation aid, a medicinal herb, “mind your own business, Ensign,” or a glare of sufficient power. 

Thankfully, the halls were deserted- not too surprising for this time of night. He stepped through his door and let it close behind him, finding the android right where he had left him, staring back with a puckered expression of distaste. The tension bled out of Spock’s shoulders, though never quite relaxing completely, and he determined with a quick once-over that nothing had changed in the room. It was still sparse, clean, with no castoffs or signs of struggle. The bed that his captain, uh, the Android was sitting in was mussed, as if he’d-it’d been struggling to escape, which was almost guaranteed. 

Spock sat in the chair across the room and gently placed the potted plant within the Android’s view. 

The android tilted its head, brows coming together in a familiar expression of confusion. 

“Whatcha got there, Mr. Spock?” 

“I have brought you an astroloba congesta succulent. I understand that you are in a position of discomfort. My readings on… situations like yours instruct me to provide… a small measure of control, to you, and give you something to attend to. You may treat this plant however you wish.” He deposited the plant on the headboard of the bed and faced the man again. 

The android glowered at him. 

“If I release you from these bindings, are you going to try to surprise me, Captain?” Spock’s voice was even. 

“Now if I said yes, it wouldn’t be any surprise, would it?” The Android’s smile was tight, humorless. Spock was very familiar with the expression, but not with it being aimed at himself. It stung. 

“I suspected as much.” He nodded and unwound his sash. Beneath it, he’d hidden a pair of very specific restraints - not unlike ancient human “handcuffs,” but with enough of a binding chain for the pri- for the _ward_ to move about with some semblance of normalcy. Spock attached one to the android’s hand and the other to a bar in the bed frame even as the android squawked with indignation. 

“Spock! You can’t expect to keep me here!” He yanked at the restraint and his frown deepened when nothing budged, and like a switch, his demeanour changed.

“Spock, you filthy man, you should have told me you were interested in restraints like this. I’m not surprised, you’re so buttoned up, there had to be something kinky underneath.” He licked his lips and Spock nearly physically recoiled from the change. The android went from furious to flirtatious in the blink of an eye. Spock took a measured step back, then another, even as the android's expression made his gut clench. 

“I assure you, there are no sexual undertones to this.” Spock’s voice was steady, though he was concerned as he spoke that it would break. It had been some time since he had felt this unsteady, this quickly. 

“Are you sure, Mr. Spock? There can be, you know. I’m told I’m a very caring lover.” His smile might have been sweet on another man, but Spock saw the underlying threat in his eyes. 

An intense pang of desire flashed through him, seeing the ca- J- the android like this. The sudden urge to give in to whatever the android was offering hit him so hard, Spock nearly lost his balance and ended up leaning against the door for support. 

The android watched with calculating eyes. Spock was completely sure that, had he been born unaware of Spock’s… tendencies, he now knew without a doubt. He was a bumbling mess as he reached over and felt for the code input panel, then turned to it, shielding it with his body as he punched in the exit code, and took one last glance back at the android as he rushed out of the room. 

He was still smirking. 

Spock let the door close behind him and leaned against the wall on the other side, a mirror image of moments before, to compose himself. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, took mental note of his physiological reactions and imagined shutting them down one by one. The arousal that had bloomed and immediately withered in his gut was dismissed with a tiny shake of his head. That was impossible, and frankly he was horrified at himself for even considering the possibility. Again. 

Once mentally righted, he set off down the corridor to speak with someone who might know a bit more about the situation than himself. He had to keep his objectives in mind: fix the android. Present him to Kirk. Be done with the situation. 

  
  


-SPOCK-

Spock tracked Nurse Chapel down in the med bay. Luckily, McCoy was working on samples or… something, in the back room, so Spock was able to coax Christine out of the med bay with minimal resistance. In fact, she practically jumped out of her seat at Spock’s invitation to congress in the hallway. 

Spock hated being in the bay for any longer than necessary - any provocation could lead to an impromptu “exam.” The thought made him shudder. 

He led Nurse Chapel down the hall, then turned to face her once they were far enough away from the med bay to be safe… for the moment. 

“Nurse Chapel. May I inquire about your time on the planet with Dr. Korby? Specifically, the nature of the androids. I read the mission brief, but have a few follow-up questions that I believe you may be able to answer.” 

“Of course, Spock,” Nurse Chapel leaned against the wall, tilted her head, and placed a hand on his arm. “you can ask me anything.”

Spock stepped back and pulled his arm away, fluidly adjusting his uniform and remaining at distance. 

“The androids. How were they programmed? And were you aware of a way to overcome their programming? I understand that this is an unusual question, but I am completing research on the subject for the advancement of the Empire.” The generic reasoning seemed to be enough for Christine; though her expression had soured slightly when he pulled away, she seemed to consider his question for a moment. 

“There’s… physical wiring underneath. Everything takes pathways, you know? This would really be a question for Scotty, frankly. But when Dr. Korby… When that Android’s skin peeled back, it was a machine underneath.” That made sense, on a conceptual level, when Spock considered it. “I don’t know about software, but it all runs on boards, right?” She stepped in again and looked sweetly up at Spock, flashing sharp canines and a poisonous smile. 

“I feel like perhaps my memory could be jogged more… over a drink. Interested?” 

The curiosity and revulsion warred inside Spock momentarily, before he politely shook his head. 

“No thank you, Nurse Chapel. Thank you for your time.” 

He turned on his heel and escaped to the safety of the turbolift as quickly as possible. 

-CHRISTINE-

Christine stalked back to the med bay, feeling momentarily disappointed that the door couldn’t slam behind her. 

“Dr. McCoy, if you don’t have something for me to do with my hands in the next 30 seconds, I’ll find us a patient myself.” 

McCoy’s head popped out of the back exam room, medical goggles pushed up onto his forehead, blood streaking through his hair and across one cheek. Chapel shook her head in disgust at his appearance. A strangled moan floated out from behind McCoy. 

“Mr. Pointy Ears not have anything of substance to offer you? I was sure you’d be taking the rest of the day off, if you know what I mean.” McCoy waggled his eyebrows, made slightly more amusing by the blood. He wiped at his cheek with a gloved hand, glanced down, and licked the blood off the glove with a shrug. Another pained noise made its way to Christine’s ears.   
  


“You disgust me, Dr. McCoy. 20 seconds.” Christine picked up a scalpel from a nearby tray and brandished it in his direction. 

“You’re in luck, Nurse, I’ve got just the thing for you. We’re about to have a new cadaver on our hands.” 

Christine smirked and hustled into the back room. The door shut behind them. Seconds later, the moans stopped. 

-SPOCK-

It was multiple hours before Spock felt prepared to see the android again. After 3 hours of meditation, he managed to fully reorganize his thoughts and compartmentalize the… concerns he had, after which he spent some time reviewing what he knew about electronic circuits and programming. It wasn’t his strongest suit, but Spock had relative confidence that he could manage this… somehow. 

Late in the evening, Spock made his way back to the room with a small tool kit and a PADD for basic robotic engineering. He stealthily made his way down the hall and paused outside the door, breathed deeply, and entered. 

The android was sitting in the same position as before, of course. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere. His apparent reflexive glare at Spock transformed into a teasing grin in a moment and Spock thanked his recent past self for preparing for this. 

“Captain. I have a proposition for you.” 

“A _proposition_ , you say?” 

“Of sorts. There was a faulty piece of programming installed into your mind. If you will allow me to adjust it, I will release you from your bindings and we may discuss your future aboard this ship.” 

“You think I’m going to let you into my head, Mr. Spock?” the android’s eyebrows ticked upward. Spock pushed on. 

“I do, because it is your only choice at this point. Understand, Captain, that I am able to render you unconscious. Either way, if you are unwilling and unresponsive, I will be unable to allow your continued residence on this ship.” 

“You’d really kill me? Oh no, of course you would, why bother asking?” The android corrected itself bitterly. “Alright then, do your worst.”

-SPOCK, MOMENTS LATER-

Spock stared at the crossed wiring, the matrices under his hands. It was almost frightening, if Spock were susceptible to fear, to be so deep in the inner workings of Jim. He understood what he was looking at, objectively; he could see the pathways in circuitry, could figure out the general purpose for each piece. But when he considered any deeper, or thought about how every line could impact Jim’s function, a cold, hard weight settled in his stomach. 

Logically, the damage to Jim- the Android- would be minimal. He simply had to find the connectors that activated when Jim had a flare-up and disconnect them. It seemed straightforward, at least. His neuro circuits should reroute the information through any other pathway, finding that of least resistance. 

Spock hoped.

He held up a hand for Jim’s attention, who turned toward him with a miserable expression. 

“Captain Kirk, what do you think of me?” Spock mentally prepared himself for the onslaught and paid close attention to the blinking lights inside Jim’s head. 

“Well, Mr. Spock, you’re a half-breed nuisance with a cold heart and the emotional range of a (freight truck), and it would do you well to keep a wide berth away from me!” Kirk’s voice jumped from calm to aggressive instantaneously, and Spock spotted the matrix responsible for the change. He nodded slightly, never losing sight of the single light that had flickered, and reached around to force-reboot Jim.

In the time it took for him to restart, Spock deftly took his tweezers and unlocked and pulled out the wire. He let it hang freely for a moment to see what would happen. 

Jim’s eyes opened and he took a quick assessment of the room before turning to Spock. 

“Mr. Spock.” 

Spock nodded, swallowed. 

“Captain Kirk, what do you think of me?” 

His hands were ever so slightly clammy. Spock cursed his lack of control. 

“You’re a fine first officer, Mr. Spock.” He squinted at Spock, sly. “I’d almost, if you twisted my arm, say that I trust you. Are you feeling alright?” 

Spock’s heart thumped in his chest, the sentiment he’d wished to hear from his captain so many times tumbling from Jim’s lips easily. 

“I am feeling quite alright, sir.” 

Jim stared at him, curiosity scrawled over his face. Spock slowly became aware of the way his lips stretched wide, an embarrassing display of pride and success. He schooled his features completely into his standard aloof expression and nodded. 

“Captain, I performed a minor surgery on one of your pathways. Do you remember what it was?” 

The android frowned for a moment. 

“You removed my anger toward you, I think.”

Spock nodded. 

“Do you wish me to... put it back?” He asked. He could name various things he would prefer to do before “putting it back,” including pulling out his own fingernails, willfully entering the agonizer under Sulu’s hand, and visiting McCoy for a post-mission “physical,” but he felt the need to offer. _Even if he could simply cut the wiring now and be done with it_ , a small portion of his brain supplied. 

“No, please don’t, Mr. Spock. It feels like I’ve just escaped some sort of mind control and can finally think for myself. You don’t _want_ me to hate you, do you?” 

The words flooded him with relief. Spock instantly felt vindicated for his decision. His earlier worries about Jim’s reaction were wiped away by his soft smile, usually only reserved for private moments between them while playing chess, when the captain didn’t realize exactly what his face was doing. 

The thought brought Spock to his next step. He gestured for the android to hold up his wrists. 

“If I unlock you, are you going to attempt to overpower me and escape?” 

The android’s expression was thoughtful, but not bitter. “I can think of better ways to get out of this room, without either of us being injured. No, I won’t.” 

Spock unlocked him, but kept a close eye on his hands, in case he tried something. Captain Kirk was, after all, a very capable liar. 

Now, a functions test. 

“Captain, would you like to play chess?” He gestured to the bag he’d brought in with him. The android’s smile grew into something truly devastating. 

“Mr. Spock, you came to entertain? I’ll bet the others are missing you.” His voice was teasing. Spock’s chest felt warm despite himself. 

“I find myself considering their entertainment activities slightly less appealing, as I am already here.” He opened the case and set it up on the desk. Jim observed him, light in his eyes warmer than it had been in some time. 

Spock slotted the portable board together, a practiced move. As he worked he glanced over at Jim, and was unsurprised to find him staring openly at Spock. A slight thrill went through his mind as he realized Jim’s gaze was directed at his hands. Spock felt a frisson of anticipation roll over him and finished setting the pieces up with only slightly shaky hands. 

The game started evenly matched, as usual, but Spock found himself quickly overtaken by the Android. 

“Excellent move, Captain. Your mental prowess is… particularly impressive today.” Spock did not add that he was pleased to see that his partner’s mind appeared to be completely intact so far. He had been… slightly concerned. 

“Why thank you, Spock, but don’t you think it’s about time you started calling me Jim? After all, in this context, I’m not exactly your captain anymore, am I?” Spock’s gaze snapped up to Jim, but the android looked wistful, not bitter. Maybe even a little hopeful. 

“You want me to call you Jim? Why?” 

“I just think that it would put us on a more even ground, Spock.” Jim moved another piece, and when his hand came down, it was not to the table but directly over Spock’s. 

Spock’s mouth dropped open and he knew he should attempt to yank his hand away, but he caught the ca- Jim’s eye instead and the openness there made him freeze. The look , completely opposite the naked aggression from just hours before, sent a shiver down his spine. 

“...Jim. Are you aware of what hand-touching signifies in Vulcan culture?” 

Jim stroked his fingertips over Spock’s knuckles. 

“I’m… aware.” 

Spock pushed his seat back and stood, just barely avoiding knocking over the chess set in his movement. 

  
“Captain! This is extremely inappropriate, I won’t have you making a fool of me!” 

The android went to his knees next to the table and Spock froze. Whatever was happening- 

“I need you to know, Spock, that I’m in love with you. And I have been, for years, since our first posting together. It’s why I trust you so implicitly, always have. But my- the other me, can’t be with you, and will never be able to. I can, because I don’t have his responsibility. Do you see?” His hands were grasping his thighs. 

“You… love me?” Spock repeated, blindsided. 

“I do… And I want to be with you. If we can find a way.” 

“This is a trick. You wish to escape.” Spock’s voice sounded very small, even to himself. 

“Nope, Spock, this is the truth. I just… couldn’t hold it in anymore. And before, when there was only one of me, I was never going to act on it. You were out of my reach and I had so many responsibilities, but like this, honestly, I don’t think I mind the room so much if it means we can be together.” Jim paused, considered. “For now. Until we find a better arrangement with, uh, Captain Kirk.” His eyes positively twinkled. 

Spock knelt on the floor in front of Jim. “If that is true… prove it.”

“How?” 

“Kiss me.” 

And he did. 

-CHEKOV-

Chekov waited until Kirk was just settling into his seat to launch his attack. 

“Mister Spock, you sure have been spending quite a bit of time away from the bridge,” His smile was a thin veneer of innocence over a dark, boiling malice, “have you found yourself a lady friend to take up your time?” 

Spock straightened from where he was leaning over a console and slowly turned toward Chekov, taking in his devious smirk. He opened his mouth to reply when-

“Mister Chekov, I recommend you watch your tongue. Your idle gossip is a waste of energy, and disturbs the peace of the Bridge. You will not make such accusations again.” He turned to Spock, eyes glittering with dangerous humor. “Besides, Mr. Spock doesn’t take too kindly to the company of just any woman, right? Too… illogical.” 

Spock swallowed and nodded once, unsure exactly what the captain was doing. 

“But Keptin, surely you’ve seen the way he rushes from the bridge as soon as shift ends?” He was fully grinning at that point, tongue poking out from between his teeth. 

Captain Kirk stood and stalked over to Chekov’s seat without warning. He snatched the agonizer off of Chekov’s uniform and pressed it to his skin, giving a 2 second burst. Chekov writhed in pain. Kirk replaced the agonizer and prowled back to his seat, sinking in to a slouch rather unlike his normal. 

“Does anyone have anything else to add, or shall we get to work?” 

Human silence permeated the bridge for over an hour, mechanical beeps and whoops echoing strangely loudly, until Captain Kirk stood suddenly and announced, “I’ll be in the captain’s quarters if there are any emergencies.” 

He left promptly, and everyone on the bridge, Spock included, exhaled as one. 

-SPOCK-

Things were business as usual on the bridge, after the incident with Chekov. Spock attempted to make more appearances around the crew, but was aware that his time was split between them and his- Jim. Jim was alone in the room, and even though Spock realized that he was likely socialized to the point where he would work with Captain Kirk and Spock as a unified force, he found that he… could not find the correct time to inform his captain. 

The days blurred together - Spock slept in his quarters, broke his fast with Jim in secrecy, worked on the bridge, and then alternated between dinner with Captain Kirk on his biweekly sessions and Jim nearly every other night. After dinner they would perform an activity together - Spock would chart while Jim read novels, or they would play chess, or listen to music. It, more often than not, culminated in them engaging in sex. 

Spock had not had this frequent of orgasms since he was a young man, first discovering the wonders of his genitals. It had never been easier for him to slip into meditation at night, but he was beginning to feel concerned about chafing. 

However, something had to give. It was approximately 2 weeks after Jim had… become Jim, to Spock. Kirk called him over to the bridge near the end of shift and to ask about travel time and distance to the nearest M-class planet. When he did so, he rested his hand on Spock’s sleeve, just above his wrist.

Spock answered the captain while simultaneously stepping away from his side to stand a respectful distance away. The captain frowned at him and adjusted in his seat, leaning slightly toward Spock. It made Spock want to move again. 

“Mr. Spock, are you aware of any abnormal circumstances in the crew?” He asked, apropos of nothing, not bothering to lower his voice. The bridge crew members studiously kept their eyes on the controls, as was expected. The captain couldn’t care for their opinions regardless. A memory flashed through the back of Spock’s mind, but he remained stoic.

“I am unaware of any staff discrepancies or abnormalities, captain, should I be?” Spock replied, turning a quizzical eye on the captain, whose frown transformed nearly into a pout. The expression reminded Spock of Jim and he considered what Jim would be doing right now, a thought that caused him to nearly miss the captain’s next words. 

“You haven’t, perhaps, noticed anyone from the bridge was acting more isolated, spending more time alone than they used to?” The question was pointed. Spock would not be escaping this one with a tactful non-answer. 

“I am unaware of any such circumstance, captain.” Spock repeated. He looked back to the viewscreen and considered what Jim would think about Captain Kirk’s questions. Of course, Spock had been far too fortunate for far too long. In colloquial terms, he had this coming. He just had to handle the situation. 

“Mr. Spock, I would like to have a word with you in my quarters.” 

The captain’s voice was sharp. Spock looked him over cooly, noted the slightly flushed cheeks, the furrowed brow. He nodded. 

“Lead the way, Captain.” 

He followed Jim to the lift and entered after him, grasping the handle and taking a moment to inspect the captain. He couldn’t quite judge how severe his anger was, but it looked bad. 

“Halt lift!” The captain snapped somewhere between decks 3 and 4. The lift smoothly decelerated and Spock found himself eye to eye, or rather, eye to scalp, with a furious captain. 

“Spock, what has gotten into you?” He demanded, stepping closer into Spock’s space and glaring up at him. 

“Captain, I am not sure what you mean.” Spock bluffed and tilted his head, an indication of confusion, waiting for the captain to elaborate. 

“Spock, you can call me Jim. Something’s different, something’s going on with you. You’re barely present for our meetings, and even then your mind is elsewhere. You can either tell me or I’ll find out on my own. Which would you prefer? I’ll tell you which will hurt you less.” The danger gleamed in the captain’s eyes and Spock frowned. 

“Captain, I feel that a level of professionalism is appropriate between us. Also, this conversation is not suited for a turbolift.” He paused. “Resume lift.” 

The turbolift resumed and, before Kirk had put together the thoughts to reply to Spock, they were at the captain’s quarters.

Spock stepped out and waited for the captain to follow him, hands folded primly behind him. The captain was still gaping at Spock’s words, which Spock himself had not found particularly shocking. 

They walked all the way to the captain’s quarters in silence, but the moment the door closed, Captain Kirk was on him again. 

“You’re acting like you don’t know me! Like we haven’t been working together for years, Spock, what the hell?” 

Spock frowned. He did not feel that he was acting as such with his captain. He was simply maintaining the appropriate boundaries with the appropriate individuals. 

“I see no flaws in our recent interactions.” Spock considered the past couple weeks. “I was absent for one dinner and have played chess with you 3 nights out of the past week. That is still the majority of my evenings spent in your presence. Sir, am I being reprimanded for seeking out social interactions other than yours?” 

Kirk’s face blanched, then turned red. Spock took a moment to appreciate the little dimple in his cheek. 

“Of course not, Spock, but you’re acting- There’s- you’re up to something.” He took a deep breath, appearing to center himself. “I don’t think you’re trying to kill me, Spock, because I know you don’t want my chair. But you know I have to suspect it, right?” 

Kirk thought he wanted to kill him? The thought made Spock’s breath hitch, against his wishes. He shook his head slowly.   
  


“Captain. Killing you would be my final act in _any_ capacity on this ship.”

The look Kirk gave him was unreadable. He nodded, turned away. 

“You’re dismissed, Mr. Spock. Good night.” 


	2. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Android... Plots. Note: graphic depictions of violence

Alone, propped up in bed in a dimly lit room, clutching a pilfered PADD, a desperate man began forming a desperate plan. 

-JIM-

Jim keyed in the override code to the door, confidence in his step as he made his way into the hallway. Of course, Spock had an alarm set to the door opening, Jim had no illusions otherwise, but he could make it to his destination before Spock, he was sure. He passed several crew members, saluting them as he went. This was where he belonged, it felt natural. He was almost able to shake off his time in captivity like a bad dream. 

The door to the Captain’s quarters opened with his entry code, of course. The Captain changed the code every few days, but Jim had been keeping track of his planned rotation. He stepped inside and let the door close. 

The captain was awake, had likely woken to the sound of the door opening in the first place, but he hadn’t moved from his bed. They locked eyes and Jim felt his pulse jump. He knew what was happening behind that cunning mask, the placid expression over the tumultuous sea of danger and aggression. 

“Hello, Captain.” He smiled, confidence radiating. 

“What the-” The man grabbed his comm unit and flipped it open, other hand coming out from under his pillow, clutching his disruptor. “Kirk to Bridge, Red Alert, Intruder in the Captain’s quarters!” 

Jim held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“I just want to talk with you, Captain. I have a proposition.” 

“Who are you, you son of a bitch?” Jim wasn’t surprised that the captain wasted no time on pleasantries. 

“I’m you, from the future. Not too far in the future, and I want to get back. So please, cancel the red alert and let’s talk, shall we?” 

Jim squinted at him. 

“There’s no way for you to prove that.” 

“Our first kiss was with that girl back in Iowa... Cindy? Our second with Gary Mitchell. We’re allergic to strawberries, and we’ve killed every other person who has ever known that about us.” Jim let his smile go soft, trusting. “I’m you, and someone is going to betray us, and I want to keep us and our ship safe.” 

Jim watched with satisfaction as his own tells played across his face. His suspicion made way for reluctant curiosity and he slowly flipped open the comm again. 

“Cancel red alert… Commander Spock to the captain’s quarters.” 

Jim had no doubt that Spock was nearly to the room anyway. 

He took a couple steps forward and sat on the edge of his bed- the captain’s bed. 

“Jim, it’s very important for you to listen. I don’t have much time. The next mission you go on is going to be to a planet called Sanghelios 9. You’re going to meet a race of humanoid creatures called Sarragin.” Jim inched forward, letting his words flow faster, aiming for overwhelming. “They have the ability to transform into animals, and they don’t like outsiders. The crew is going to meet them and Nurse Chapel is going to-” The captain was listening closely now, closely enough that Jim took the moment to pounce, pulling the captain to his chest and snatching the disruptor from his hands. He tossed it to the floor next to the bed and, in the same breath, wrenched away the knife the captain pulled from his ever-present leg sheath. Jim stabbed both Kirk’s hands with his formidable android grasp and squeezed until he felt the bones pop. 

The struggle was over before it even began, with Jim holding the knife to the captain’s throat, letting it bite in to remind the captain that his threat was sincere. 

“What are you doing?” the captain cried, struggling uselessly against his captor. Jim glanced down at the comm, abandoned on the bed. 

“I really am you, but not from the future.” 

“Spock is on the way, you bastard! He won’t let you get away with this, whatever you’re trying to do!” Kirk’s voice held an edge of desperation that made Jim’s stomach twist in dark pleasure. If only this could go another way - he always wondered what it would be like to have a slave. He’d even wondered what it would be like to _be_ a slave… But not in this universe. 

Jim smiled as, right on cue, the door swished open and Spock stepped into the captain’s quarters, a look of sheer panic on his face, smothered all too quickly. Even the moment’s lapse of control made Jim want to shudder in pleasure. He was the only one that could make Spock’s composure slip. 

“Jim! Captain!” Spock’s eyes darted between them. 

“About that, Captain… Who do you think has been taking care of me?” 

-SPOCK-

Spock stared at the two men sprawled across the captain’s bed in horror. This was exactly what he had been afraid of: he should have known better than to allow Jim the freedom of his quarters. Now he was faced with his consequences, and Spock found himself completely frozen with indecision. 

The disruptor was heavy in his hand. Despite its diminutive size and Spock’s strength, he could barely lift it to point at the target. His Jim stared at him with an inscrutable expression, shook his head slightly, even as the Captain’s expression toward Spock went cold with rage. 

“I always knew this day would come, Spock-” his voice was dark, sharp, and Spock couldn’t even take a moment to explain that this was never the plan- that it had all gone sideways so quickly- 

“Spock, put the disruptor down.” Jim said gently, a tone that Spock had learned to equate with his softest moments. He’d never heard such a tone from the captain. His grip wavered. 

“Do not put the disruptor down! Spock!” Kirk cried, and Jim pushed the knife in just a bit harder. The blade cut in more, and Kirk went silent, fuming. 

“Spock. We love each other, right?” An indignant squawk from Kirk was silenced with a bit more pressure to his neck. A small rivulet of blood seeped down his neck. Spock felt his ear twitch.

“We love each other, and the two of us can be together for the rest of your life, Spock. This Jim will age, and die, and _never_ love you as I do. He’s not even capable of it. He’s standing between us, don’t you see that?” 

Kirk’s face had turned almost cherry red by this time, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead. He tugged at his arms, then winced in pain. Spock stared at him. He was furious, there was no way he would ever forgive Spock for this transgression. But at the moment, he was helpless. There was only one solution. 

Spock’s hands shook as he lowered the disruptor. 

A tear fell to Kirk’s cheek. 

Jim smiled. 

“That’s it, Spock. We’re meant for each other. I love you.” He raised his brows. “Keep your eyes on me, Spock. Don’t look at him.” And he pushed the knife in, twisted it, tore it back out. Spock flinched at the sound and couldn’t keep himself from watching as blood began to flow over Kirk’s neck and chest. His eyes stayed on Spock’s, staring straight through his eyes and into his soul as he gasped for air. Jim loosened his grip on Kirk and let him fall back into his chest. It could have been an arousing sight, the two captains practically spooning. 

Kirk’s gasps became audible in one last attempt at life. 

“You thought I didn’t-” 

That was all he could make out, before Kirk slipped out of consciousness. Spock was intimately familiar with what it looked like when a man moved from this life to the next. The way the light left his eyes, the way his muscles went lax, the finality settling into his frame like a puppet with its strings cut. 

His knees hit the floor. The burning in his chest moved up to his eyes and spilled over. He let himself weep. 

Jim stood up, letting the body fall, and went to Spock, taking his face in his bloody hands and kneeling down to kiss him deeply. 

Spock felt… nothing. 


	3. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Captain makes a choice.

-SPOCK-

Spock wasted no time heading back toward Jim’s room. His alarm regarding the situation had him running on instinct, and his instincts said “protect.” 

He was aware that Jim was just as deadly if not more so than the original Kirk, but he was also trapped in a room with no company, no compassion, and no support system other than Spock. What had he been thinking, bringing the android aboard at all? Hiding him from his historically ruthless captain? Falling in-

Spock practically burst into Jim’s room, breath evening out even as his eyes zeroed in on Jim, lying prone in the bed, shirtless, kicking his feet back and forth lazily as he browsed a PADD. Spock approached him quickly and sat beside him, stroking a hand from his shoulder down to his back and letting it rest there, a sign of security. 

“What’s the rush, Mr. Spock?” Jim smiled up at him, closing the PADD down and setting it on the headboard. 

“The captain suspects something is amiss, he says I must tell him or he will find out without me. We have to bring you to him today. There was an appropriate time to do this, weeks ago, but any more delay will just mean more pain. If I bring you to him, explain my thoughts and how things have changed between us, and that you agree to the proposed behaviors, he may be merciful.” Spock leaned over and pressed a kiss into Jim’s shoulder. 

Jim’s laugh was dark, jaded. 

“Spock, I know the guy. I AM the guy. There’s no way he isn’t scheming right now.” He flipped onto his side and reached for Spock’s hand, guiding it up to his chest, letting Spock rub over a nipple and down to his flank. Spock knew Jim was trying to distract him. It would not work. 

Jim pulled Spock’s hand up to his mouth, sucking in 3 digits all in one motion. His tongue slid between them, tracing the sensitive skin and 

  
  


Spock held Jim’s hand to his, allowing himself an ozh'esta despite the lack of emotional transference. The cold was almost comforting on his skin: Captain Kirk would allow no such emotional moment, no such sign of weakness. 

His gaze met Jim’s from beneath his lashes and Spock leaned in, asking without words for his desires despite already knowing the answer. 

Jim kissed him with a passion that could not be theoretical, a fire speaking of years of domination through romance. Spock met his fire with the passion of the Forge, allowing Jim to press his lips open before overtaking the kiss and pressing forward, pushing Jim backward onto the bed. Jim’s body made a dull “thud” sound as he landed heavily on the mattress, the metal in his frame denser than a human’s. Spock continued the kiss even as he spread his entire body out over Jim, chest to chest, hips pressing together. He could feel Jim’s erection straining his trousers and allowed himself to roll to meet it with his own, feeling more than hearing the gasp that traveled from Jim’s open mouth to his. 

His hands traveled over Jim’s frame, the bioplast dimpling under his touch. Jim’s skin was cool to the touch, and Spock allowed himself to imagine warming it with his touch. He trailed up to a nipple and brushed over it, marveling privately at the technological technique that went into the responsive little nub. It hardened and blushed and Spock leaned down to suck it into his mouth.

Jim gasped above him and clenched handfuls of Spock’s hair, and Spock almost expected his head to be wrenched away, but the hands firmly kept him at Jim’s chest. Spock laved over the nipple again and bit down, glancing up at Jim’s face for a reaction.

Jim’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth open with panting breaths. He met Spock’s eyes and Spock was hit with a pang of longing. What he would give to feel his Jim’s emotions, to drop his mental shielding and find a wellspring of pleasure and emotion, rather than a negative space. 

“Jim,” he pulled off of the bud with an audible pop to speak, “tell me what you want.” 

Jim’s expression went pinched, closed off, for just a moment, before a moment of frustration flashed across it and he threw his head back. 

“Spock, I want you to worship me, as your superior officer.” He bit out, and Spock thought maybe he should flinch, but the words drew a low moan from his throat instead. 

“Captain, where should I worship?” He ran his hands over Jim’s chest, down to the front of his uniform pants, still fastened and straining. His tone, to an untrained ear, would be professional, but Spock knew that Jim could hear the reverence laced through. He stroked over the tenting bulge of his groin and, as Jim let out a shaky sigh, had to lean up and bite his lip gently, sucking it into his mouth. He stroked over the trapped erection once, twice, and then withdrew his hand to trace over the scars he knew so well, up Jim’s body. 

“My- my chest, and my cock. I want to be inside you.” 

Spock’s cock was already stirring in its sheath at the thought. He nodded into the kiss and broke away to kiss down to his chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and internally preened at the gasp of pleasure from Jim. His nipples were sensitive in a way that Spock’s were not. 

Jim threw his head back and moaned loudly, grabbing Spock’s head and holding it to his chest. Spock stroked down Jim’s sides and to his clothed erection again, freeing it this time. 

It was another marvel, the way Jim’s cock functioned. It was an exact replica of a human cock, presumably Captain Kirk’s. He stroked over it reverently, relishing the smooth texture. 

“I want you, Jim.” He rumbled, and felt the cock in his hands pulse. Incredible workmanship. 

“Please, Spock. Can I-” 

He nodded in agreement, pulling off of Jim’s chest and tugging at his own uniform. It all came off with relative ease, and Spock allowed them to drop to the floor carelessly. He bent over the bed and allowed Jim to press a finger into his sheath, stroking along his cock before withdrawing to begin prepping his ass. Spock and Jim still weren’t quite to sheath penetration, but they were working on it. 

Spock tilted his hips to allow easier access and sighed in pleasure as Jim stretched him with capable, cool fingers. It was extremely pleasurable, especially when Jim pressed right at that spot that he knew Spock liked. 

Jim made quick work of prepping Spock, then flopped onto the bed and held a hand out. 

Spock took it without a word, lacing their fingers together, and knelt over Jim’s lap. He reached behind him and held himself open as he sunk down onto Jim’s cock. His own, finally fully erect and outside its sheath, glistened with lubrication.

“Oh, you are so gorgeous, Spock, as always.” His voice was soft, gentle in a sort of way that Spock was slowly becoming familiar with. 

“Jim… Captain Jim. I am under your command,” he promised as he bottomed out. Jim let out a high whine and grasped Spock’s cock in hand. 

“Move for me, Commander!” He cried and, as always, Spock obeyed.

-JIM-

Jim was absolutely enraptured by what he saw on the Tanulus. Spock was there, in an ensign’s cabin, with… him? Jim? In an amorous embrace. But that was impossible… Besides the obvious “I can’t be in two places at once,” Jim had been distinctly under the impression that Spock was exclusively interested in women, sexually. And yet here, staring into each other’s eyes with naked affection and lust, was Spock and himself.

The image made his eyes burn with rage and jealousy and cock stir with lust. He let his hand hover over the button, but he paused. _Two places at once…_ The thought was far-fetched, improbable, but how else could Spock be knelt atop what looked like a perfect copy of Jim, holding onto his chest for balance while Jim stroked over his side and helped support him?

It had to be the android from a couple of weeks ago, somehow. It was the only copy of himself that he was aware of, because Jim wasn’t feeling like a sniveling cad as he had when he’d been split in two. Unless Spock had somehow replicated him, for his own… 

Jim felt his erection stir and squinted at the screen. Should he end the other Jim right now? It would serve Spock right, for taking his pleasure from some cheap facsimile of his captain, instead of the captain himself, who had never indicated to Spock anything but willingness.

The Spock on screen sighed in pleasure and Jim’s hand faltered. His science officer was panting openly as he rocked backward, presumably onto Other Jim’s cock, his reserve shattered. His mouth opened in a guttural moan and Jim was suddenly so hard he had to brace himself against the wall. 

His traitorous hand went to his pants instead of pressing the button like he had planned, and Jim leaned forward to observe closer. 

Well, that was unexpected. 

Jim had never seen Spock fully unclothed, and though he’d suspected that his Vulcan anatomy might impact his genitals, he’d never had proof. But there it was, bouncing in time with Spock’s movements: a cock that almost looked human, if not for the double flares on the head, and… something was different about the base. It was almost like it was protruding from lips, creating an obscene pout between his legs. 

Jim unfastened his pants and shoved his hand inside, squeezing his cock. His eyes remained glued to the screen as the two pleasured each other. The Other Jim reached up and traced a finger around the base of Spock’s shaft and, in a move that made Jim gasp aloud, tucked a finger inside next to it. 

“Ah, Jim!” Spock’s voice was wrecked, emotion pouring out in a way he would never admit to, and Jim, unbelievably, was overwhelmed with orgasm, just like that. It had been literal years since he’d come in his pants like that. It was the hottest thing he had ever heard, and he watched Spock pull up, back coming up to ramrod straight, and ejaculate over Other Jim’s chest. The Jim onscreen gasped and sped up, thrusting up hard into Spock and circling his hips. Spock reached behind himself and did something, and the Jim on screen tensed and, in a very familiar move, came with a broken cry. 

Jim watched on, sure that something would give, that one or the other would reveal their nefarious purpose, but Spock pulled off with an audible whimper and laid down beside Other Jim, who stood. The device followed him to the sink, where he wet a cloth, and back to the bed, where he gently began wiping Spock’s chest down. 

Their mumbled words were quiet, but as Jim listened, he felt the ever-present rage and betrayal crest in his chest again. Before Other Jim could settle back into bed, he flipped off the tantalus and grabbed his disruptor. After checking his leg sheath knife one last time, he stormed out of his room, letting his fury guide him to his destination. 

-SPOCK-

Spock turned over and opened his arms for Jim to tuck into his chest, spooning comfortably into the planes of his body. His hand went to Jim’s chest, where he could feel the mechanical whirring in time, creating an artificial heartbeat. It was soothing. 

“I’m sorry.” Jim started, when Spock was silent. “I understand that your loyalty isn’t with me. I know you’ve got your Captain, and I know what… he means to you.” Jim sighed, placed his hand over Spock’s on his chest. 

‘Your grasp on the situation is admirable, as expected from you.” Spock’s voice was low, gentle. He didn’t know what Jim was planning, if anything, but he seemed to need comfort right now. 

Spock wrapped his other hand around Jim’s middle, pulled him slightly in. He was heavy and Spock let out a huff of effort before Jim laughed and helped Spock adjust them into a more comfortable position. Spock clung to Jim. 

“I find it… uncomfortable, having to speak about this.” Spock offered, to broach the subject. “But Captain Kirk has been asking questions that I cannot answer. I have… shielded him from knowledge of you, for far longer than was ever appropriate. I must tell him, soon, and you must come with me.” 

Jim shuffled back against him, pressing his ass back into Spock. 

“I understand. But you know if I were… him… I’d have me killed instantly? And I’d take you out too, for the disrespect.” 

Spock nodded, pressed a kiss to Jim’s shoulder, because he could. 

“We will find a way to introduce you to him.” Spock stroked a hand through his hair. The fibers were so realistic-

The door swooshed open with no warning, revealing a slightly crazed looking James T. Kirk. He stepped into the room, brandishing a disruptor at the both of them. 

“What the hell is going on?” He shouted, and Spock sat up. Jim followed shortly. 

“Ah. Captain. There is an adequate explanation for th-” Spock started, but was interrupted by the red-faced captain. 

“You, the one wearing my face! Who are you? Why are you here?” He waved the disruptor again. Spock would bet anything that it was set to “kill.” 

“I’m you, don’t you remember? From Dr. Korby’s expedition.” Jim answered honestly, putting his hands up in a show of defenselessness. “Spock rescued me and reprogrammed me so I could help out on the ship!” 

Captain Kirk’s gaze snapped to Spock, who nodded, slightly overwhelmed. 

“I was going to tell you as soon as I removed the parts of his programming that made him so aggressive towards me. Unfortunately, we became sidetracked wi-” 

“You began fucking, you mean?” Kirk interrupted with a snarl. 

“Not as such, no, but it did eventually lead there,” Spock delicately started, “And I was unsure how you would tolerate it once it did.” 

The captain shook his head slowly. “Mr. Spock, I didn’t even know you liked men. You’ve been hiding things for me for some time, haven’t you.” 

“Now hang on, Jim, I know you’re confused and angry, since we’re the same person - but I’m useful to you. You shouldn’t jump to c-” 

“Stand up!” Captain Kirk’s voice had reached a new level of cold. 

Jim stood next to the bed. Spock’s hand followed after him unthinkingly, until he snatched it back. He looked up at Jim, who stared directly at Captain Kirk, unflinching. 

“It figures that I would die by my own hand.” He said evenly, appearing to accept his fate. 

And that was his fate. Spock watched in horror as Captain Kirk pulled the trigger and Jim, his love, disappeared into a red haze.

Spock couldn’t contain the shout of distress and lunged in toward where Jim was, as if he could rescue him. 

He turned to the captain in a rage, even as tears began to burn in his eyes. 

“He was to be an asset to the Empire! How could you kill him like that?” 

“How could I kill him? How could I not? How could _you_ betray me like this? Do your loyalties lie with whoever offers to bring you off?” Kirk pointed the disruptor at him. “I have half a mind to kill you where you sit, for your treason!” 

“I was doing this for the crew, for the ship! And besides, who I am involved with is of no consequence to you, as you’ve made clear to me in the past!” Spock glanced about for his clothing and found them next to the bed, where he’d cast them off. He couldn’t reach them. 

“When have I ever made that clear to you? If you’re going to fuck me, at least have the decency to actually fuck me, Spock! I’m right here!” 

Spock and Kirk both froze, at that. Spock’s eyes dried, panic making way for confusion. 

“You want to... You want me to? You want me?” Spock repeated himself, rather illogically. 

“Damnit, Spock, I’ve always wanted you!” Kirk stalked over to him and took his hand by force, and Spock’s mental shields were battered with a barrage of feelings that he dimly recognized as lust, desire, fondness, trust- his wide, overwhelmed eyes met with Kirk’s crazed ones and he dropped his mental shields, just to feel the waves of emotion roll over him. 

Something in his heart sang at the sensation of finally touching Jim- Captain Kirk, and getting something back. The rest of him just rode the waves of his emotions. Years of repressed passions crested over him in a moment and Spock found himself, for the second time in as many minutes, battling tears. 

“I- It has always been you.” Spock struggled to get the words out, even as he replaced his mental shields and drew away from Kirk. “I was lost in the Jim I created here. You- are the object of my affections, and always have been. But-” 

Memories of the recent moments with Jim, the Jim that looked at him with naked affection, fondness, even love, stopped his words. The evenings they spend in peaceful company blurred with his nights with the captain. The euphoria of realizing that his captain had, in fact, loved him as desperately as he had been loved, warred with regret and panic. How could Spock go forward, having lost Jim while still having Jim? 

Kirk shook his head in disgust before crushing their lips together in a painful bastardization of a kiss. Spock kissed back, desperate and confused. 

Kirk pushed him back onto the bed and deepened the kiss, letting his hands rove over Spock’s bare skin. Spock barely had time to realize what was happening before Kirk reached down and slipped a finger inside Spock’s sheath, teasing at his cock just like Jim had earlier. 

Spock gasped and pulled back. 

“No, Kirk, not yet.” He was dizzy with the events of the night, still in shock. 

“Why can he have what I can’t? I want it. Call me Jim.” He glared down at Spock, a challenge, and Spock felt his ability to refuse shrivel up and die under his gaze. 

“Yes… Jim.” Spock shifted his gaze to the ceiling, let his eyes unfocus. The breaths were familiar, the hazy brown hair at the edge of his vision. Spock felt his vision blur, and this time, he couldn’t hold back. Jim kissed down his body, a mirror image to what Spock had done for Jim less than an hour ago, and Spock felt tears wet his cheeks. 

At least he was not alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember:  
> Chapter 2: Human Kirk Dies  
> Chapter 3: Android Kirk Dies


End file.
